I know you
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jensen sabe. Sempre.


**I KNOW YOU**

_By sniperpadalecki_

_One-shot_

_Padackles/J2/J²_

_Livre_

_Jen/Rodrigo obrigado por betar. (L)_

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

_(Você é vaidoso, seus jogos, você é inseguro)_

**You lov****e me and you like her**

_(Você me ama e gosta dela)_

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

_(Você me faz rir, me faz chorar)_

**I don't know which side to buy**

_(Não sei que lado seu comprar)_

- Tudo bem, acabei de chegar. – Jared Padalecki largou as chaves do carro em cima da cômoda da sala após fechar a porta falando ao celular. – Pode falar.

_- Ok, vai ser o seguinte. Vamos pra casa do Tom, bebemos e vamos pro jogo. _– Chad Michael Murray falava do outro lado da linha como se fosse quase um planejamento de guerra. _– Só que eu quero ir no carro com você. Não estou a fim de aguentar o Tom dirigindo._

- Michael, Jensen não vai gostar e...

_- Ele não precisa saber._ – Chad logo cortou, sabia muito bem daquele discurso Jensen-Ackles-me-acha-um-chato. _– Falamos que vamos decidir de última hora._

- Tá, que seja. – Padalecki se deu por vencido, também não esperava que Jensen fosse fazer caso por causa de uma carona ao velho amigo. – Tenho que desligar, Jensen chegou. – O moreno alto disse rápido não dando tempo nem de Murray se despedir.

Ele guardou o celular no bolso e ouviu o namorado abrir a porta distraído. Jensen suspirou cansado e olhou Jared parado no meio da sala, olhando pra ele com uma expressão um pouco estática e sem sentido.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou olhando com mais atenção.

- Nada. Estava te esperando. – Jared sorriu um pouco exagerado.

- E por que está com essa cara? – O loiro tirava a jaqueta estudando o colega de cena.

- Que cara? – Jared franziu o cenho sem entender.

- Essa. Essa que você faz quando acaba de falar com Chad. – Jensen deu um selinho rápido em Jared que mal correspondeu diante da surpresa.

- Como... é? - O texano de San Antonio observava Jensen passar por ele com cara de quem não acreditava que Jared ainda pensava que ele era algum tipo de idiota.

- Combinando o jogo amanhã? – Jensen foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira sem cerimônia. Não era como se aquele apartamento de Jared não fosse um pouco dele também. Afinal, a escova de dentes dele no banheiro, alguns pares de cuecas e mudas de roupa também andavam pelo guarda-roupa de Padalecki.

- Como sabia que eu estava falando com Michael? – Jared andou na direção de Jensen ainda se perguntando como ele sabia.

- Ué, porque você estava com essa cara. – Jensen respondeu abrindo a garrafa de cerveja que havia pegado. – Essa cara de 'acabei-de-falar-com-Chad-mas-desliguei-correndo-porque-o-Jensen-estava-vindo.' – Ackles disse de um jeito engraçado.

- Eu não tenho essa cara! – Jared ainda mal podia acreditar que era assim tão transparente.

- Então quer me dizer que você não estava falando com Chad quando eu cheguei? – Jensen desafiou sorrindo, com aquela mesma cara que sempre entregava Jared como o ser mais ingênuo do mundo.

- Bem, eu estava mas... – Jared pensava numa boa resposta enquanto Ackles simplesmente tomava um gole de sua cerveja andando de volta até a sala e sentando-se pacientemente no sofá. – Não mude de assunto!

- Vem cá, vem Sasquatch. – Jensen apontou pro seu lado direito no sofá.

Jared sorriu ao ouvir Jensen dizer sem nem olhar pra ele, como se já soubesse também que ele iria obedecê-lo. Devagar, Padalecki andou até o sofá e sentou ao lado do namorado, aconchegando-se no braço direito de Ackles, ficando abraçados como sempre faziam quando voltavam pra casa depois de horas de gravações.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, Jared quase fechou os olhos enquanto Jensen acariciava seus cabelos. O loiro ligou a TV e não disse mais nada. Não que isso fosse suficiente para fazer o tagarela Padalecki ficar quieto.

**Your friends, they're jerks**

_(Seus amigos, aqueles idiotas)_

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

_(Quando você age como eles, saiba que machuca)_

**I wanna be with the one I know**

_(Quero estar com alguém que eu conheça)_

**And the seventh thing**

_(E a sétima coisa)_

**I hate the most that you do:**

_(Que eu mais odeio que você faça:)_

**You make me love you**

_(Você me faz te amar)_

- Sério... – Jared recomeçou e Jensen recostou a cabeça no sofá rindo. Sabia também que o silêncio não duraria muito. – Como você sabe? _Como?_

Jared insistia no impossível. Ele soltou-se do abraço de Ackles e sentou no sofá agora de modo a ficar de frente para Jensen. O loiro passou a língua pelos lábios como se segurasse o riso ao ver a expressão de criança curiosa de Jared.

- Eu só... sei, Jare. – Ele começou. – É só uma entre tantas as outras coisas que sei de você.

- Tantas?

- Sim. – Ackles respondeu tranquilo, mas com firmeza. – Difícil ter alguma coisa de você que eu não saiba...

- Você não sabe tipo... tudo. – Jared sorriu desconfiado. – Prove.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen sorriu, largando a cerveja e encarando aquilo como um desafio. Jared, por sua vez, passou a prestar atenção sem dar muita credibilidade. – Você arqueia as sobrancelhas e franze a testa quando quer fazer esse bendito olhar 'puppy' pras pessoas. Expressão que quando eu faço, não gera o mesmo efeito. – Jensen brincou e ambos riram. – Se não fosse por mim, você sairia por aí de calça listrada com camisa xadrez. Usaria chapéu mesmo sabendo que tem uma cabeça enorme e...

- Eu gosto de chapéus!

- E gosta de me interromper sempre. – Jensen continuou não dando atenção ao protesto, fazendo Jared se calar e segurar o riso. – Você me deixa mandar de vez em quando pra me fazer sentir seguro... Desvia respostas nas convenções fazendo tudo piorar...

- Eu tenho boas intenções com isso! – Jared riu um pouco sem graça lembrando dos últimos acontecimentos em Los Angeles. – Você inventa de falar que dorme com alguém do elenco!

- E você resolve chamar atenção pra si mesmo! – Jensen respondeu fazendo Padalecki gargalhar.

- Que seja... – Ele disse sem graça, voltando a ficar sério enquanto Jensen parecia compenetrado em seu sorriso.

- Eu sei que acorda antes do que eu e fica me olhando dormir pelo menos uns dois minutos antes de me chamar...

- Como você...? – Padalecki estava perplexo.

**You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's**

_(Seus cabelos, seus olhos, sua velha calça Levi's)_

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

_(Quando me beija, fico hipnotizado)_

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

_(Você me faz rir, me faz chorar)_

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

_(Mas eu acho que são seus dois lados que tenho que comprar)_

- Eu sinto você me olhando. Não abro os olhos porque gosto de sentir aquilo. – Ele fez uma pausa e apenas olhou os lagos verdes de Jared quase hipnotizados. – Ou como quando você esquece de pegar sua toalha ou seu robe e usa o meu, já que sempre deixo no banheiro, e quando vou usar, sempre tem o cheiro do seu shampoo e fios de cabelo pelo tecido branco... Ou das vezes que coloca as mãos nos bolsos do jeans pra mostrar que está pouco confortável com alguém ou alguma situação. Quando usa o meu perfume, quando usa os meus sapatos, quando usa as minhas camisas... E deixa absolutamente sempre alguma coisa de você nas minhas coisas... – Jensen parou e viu que Jared parecia ter sido pego no flagra. – E os meus CDs que você nunca devolve...

- E que eu te amo? Você sabe? – Jared segurou no rosto do loiro alto, que apenas sorriu.

- Tenho uma vaga ideia... – Jensen brincou dando um beijo demorado no moreno. – Também te amo.

- Você está sabendo demais...

- Isso não é nem o começo. – Jensen se gabou, sorrindo. – Quer saber o que eu sei sobre você na cama também?

Padalecki se fez de desentendido por um momento. Olhou para a porta do quarto e voltou seu olhar para Ackles, que parecia mesmo esperar uma resposta.

- Que tal irmos pra lá e assim você me mostra sem precisar me dizer? – Pelo sorriso de Jensen, Padalecki nem precisou esperar que ele dissesse sim.

**Your hand in mine when we intertwine**

_(Sua mão na minha quando entrelaçamos)_

**Everything is alright**

_(Tudo fica bem)_

**I wanna be with the one I know**

_(Quero estar com alguém que eu conheço)_

**And the seventh thing**

_(E a sétima coisa)_

**I like the most that you do:**

_(Que eu mais gusto que você faça:)_

**You make me love you**

_(Você me faz te amar)_


End file.
